The present invention relates to toy telephones for use by children. Such toys are well known in the art and many examples may be found in toy stores. Most models include a base and a removable handset connected to the base by a cord or segment of rope. A number of buttons are generally located on the face of the telephone and a child playing with the telephone may press the various buttons while pretending to use the telephone. The base may also include a cradle for receiving the handset when the phone is not in use, mimicking an actual telephone when the receiver is "on the hook". The cradle may further include a switch which is actuated when the handset is placed in or removed from the cradle.
In some cases, a toy telephone will produce sounds such as individual musical notes, simple melodies, or even animal sounds, in response to a child pressing the various buttons on the telephone. Furthermore, the switch in the cradle may disable the buttons and sounds when the handset is placed in the cradle, or the cradle switch may cause alternate noises to be sounded when the child presses the buttons with the handset in the cradle. Brief phrases such as "Hello Let's Play!" may be repeated when the toy is turned on, or when the handset is removed from the cradle.
In general, prior art toy phones are just that, toys. They serve no other purpose than to occupy and entertain a child. There is no close correlation between the manner of playing with the toy telephone and the manner of using a real telephone. Thus, the typical toy telephone according the present state of the art does little to educate a child in how to use a telephone.
It is prudent to teach children the rudimentary aspects of using a telephone at an early age not only for educational purposes, but also for safety reasons. News stories abound wherein a child calls 911 in response to a domestic emergency and a family tragedy is averted thanks to the child's knowledge of how to call for emergency assistance. It is also important for children to learn their own telephone number, or that of a relative, at as early an age as possible so that parents or relatives can be contacted in case a problem occurs while the child is away from the home. Unfortunately, toy telephones according to the present state of the toy telephone art do not address these concerns.
Because play serves an important role in child development and learning, a toy telephone represents the ideal platform for educating children how to use a telephone. It would be desirable to introduce through a toy telephone fundamental telephone skills such as dialing 911 or a child's home telephone number, as well as to familiarize a child with other telephone concepts such as dial tone, the busy signal, and a ringing telephone. To achieve these early educational goals, a toy telephone that mimics the operation of a real telephone is required. Such an educational telephone should include a standard numbered keypad similar to that found on most phones and should operate on similar principles. For example, the keypad should be functional only when the handset is removed from the cradle and the phone should be responsive when proper emergency numbers and/or a child's home telephone number is entered. An appropriate positive response from the telephone when these various important numbers are correctly entered into the keypad will help to ingrain these numbers in the child's memory and will enhance the child's enjoyment of the toy. Further, if the numbers entered into the keypad are displayed as they are entered, a child will learn to associate the pressing of a particular button with a certain positive result. As the child's skill in using a telephone increases, the child will soon associate entire strings of numbers entered into the keypad as complete telephone numbers viewed on the display.